The invention generally relates to femtosecond laser development, frequency metrology, and more in detail to carrier-envelope phase stabilization of femtosecond laser oscillator.
In particular, the invention concerns a method and a device for the generation of radiation with stabilized frequency, namely of a comb of stabilized frequency lines and/or of a train of ultrashort laser pulses with controlled temporal evolution of the carrier-envelope offset phase.